Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Akuma
Bio Akuma is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existence is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. He takes his training very seriously, and deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him. Occasionally, he likes to test himself against worthy rivals. In combat, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers. Movelist Special Attacks *Gou Hadouken: Akuma fires a burning ball of flaming purple demonic ki from his palms, but has a bit of delay before he tosses it. *Zankuu Hadouken: A midair variation of the Hadouken, where Akuma fires a ki blast from a single hand in midair. *Gou Shouryuuken: Akuma does a rising uppercut attack that does multiple hits. *Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku: Akuma does a flying spinning kick attack on a rotating axis on an invisible ki tornado. *Tenma Kuujinkyaku: Akuma performs a dive kick at the apex of his jump with his foot's outer metatarsal portion like a blade. *Ashura Senkuu: Akuma with great ki control, phases through his opponent in a one-legged stance, can warp left or right. *Hyakkishuu: Akuma's flying variable move, takes a small leap and is able to perform these moves: **Hyakki Goushou: Akuma pierce punches the opponent during the Hyakkishuu. **Hyakki Goujin: A dive kick attack. Basically a Hyakkishuu version of Tenma Kuujinkyaku. **Hyakki Gouhou: A variation of the Zankuu Hadouken where Akuma performs it during the Hyakkishuu. Hyper Combos *Messatsu Gou Hadou: Akuma fires an enhanced version of the Shinkuu Hadouken that by definition is a massive beam of purple ki that hits multiple times.. *Tenma Gou Zankuu: Akuma in midair shoots many Zankuu Hadoukens out of his hands. *Messatsu Gou Shouryuu: Akuma peforms multiple Gou Shouryuukens on the opponent, burning them with dark purple flames. *Messatsu Gourasen: A more powerful version of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, the Messatsu Gou Rasen rises vertically, pulling a struck opponent into a "vacuum" in a way similar to Ken's Shinryuken. Akuma then finishes with a final swift spin kick to end the attack. If performed in midair, it inflicts much more damage, and he floats a little during the attack before finally rising up like with the grounded variation. *Shun Goku Satsu (Lvl. 3): Akuma poses then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Akuma and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground and the kanji character for heaven is burning in the background. *Tenshin Ranku (Lvl. 3): Akuma peforms a super higher Goshoryuken that takes him and his opponent into the skies, then crashes down with a powerful punch made of darkness. Misc. *Battle Intro: Akuma turns to his opponent and stomps before saying "You will feel the power of my fists!" *Taunt: Stomps on the ground and sasys "Weak!" while in the Ansatsuken fighter's pose. *Victory Pose: He says Unskilled! and punches the ground before he turns around and the Kanji on his back glows. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter